


Cheesecake Courage and the Goddamn Tie

by Rosaline (sobermeup)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A Tie, Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, M/M, Michael won't let it go, Smut, Sugar Daddy, a tie that drives Geoff insane, did I mention daddy kink, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/Rosaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs a sugar daddy, Geoff is happy to be one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake Courage and the Goddamn Tie

Michael was broke. He was living in a rundown apartment with his best friend Ray. They both were trying to make it through college on loans and day old chinese take out. It was miserable. They were walking home together from the campus when it all began. Michael saw the couple first, it was a beautiful redhead, she looked to be about their age, maybe younger, and she was with an old man, white hair, a fancy cane. She giggled and put her hand on his shoulder as they walked into the fancy restaurant that neither Michael nor Ray could pronounce the name of. Michael subtle pointed the couple out to Ray, who was kicking a small pebble along the sidewalk, he looked up and kind of chuckled. What are you laughing about, Michael had asked as they passed the restaurant and continued the trek home. Ray explained to Michael, Sugar Daddy, he said. Michael had been confused. Ray told him that the man was probably rich, and he most likely bought her things, gave her money, and she gave him, um, well, pleasure.

 

Michael had nodded and continued walking looking down at his feet, they knew where to take him, and they did just that as he thought about this whole sugar daddy thing. Maybe Michael needs a sugar daddy. Yeah, that’d be helpful, but it’s stupid. That’s prostitution, and Michael would never stoop that low. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t.

 

Right?

 

Ray and Michael arrived home just as it started to snow. Michael didn’t much like the snow, it was wet, cold, and miserable. Kind of like the inside of his fridge right now, nasty. They trudged up the stairs and they walked through the small kitchen and parted ways in the tiny hallway. Michael sat on his bed and opened his laptop. It was the nicest thing he owned. He had purchased it with the money he had received as graduation gifts. He treasured the laptop, Ray wanted him to sell it, but now he’s glad he didn’t

 

The first thing Michael does is search the term sugar daddy, he clicks on images and sees the candy, which he approves of, so he goes back.

 

Sugar Daddy Dating With Seeking Arragement

 

The Real Life of a Sugar Daddy

 

Michael bypasses the first two and goes to the Urban Dictionary entry for Sugar Daddy. He’s not confused by what he finds, just a little concerned. If he’s actually going to do this he doesn’t want to have to perform sexual favors.

 

_Sugar Daddy_   
_Like a genie - he may be a little old, but if a girl rubs his lamp, he'll grant her wishes._

 

Michael browses around a little, and he finally goes to SeekingArrangement. He browses through the sugar daddies and sugar mommas. There are lots of attractive people, and some of them even close to him. How thrilling, this is crazy. Michael imagines himself at dinner with an attractive person, they pay for dinner, and they buy him dessert, a slice of cheesecake drizzled with chocolate and caramel. Michael can see himself feeding a bite to the person across from him. He gets a bout of courage from the cheesecake, and starts the signup process. When it asks Men? or Women? Michael has to stop. He knows he shouldn't contemplate it too long, he'll loose the cheesecake courage, but he has to. Does he want a sugar daddy or does he want a sugar momma? He clicks sugar momma then he goes to click the box for sugar daddy so that it switches, but it checks both. Michael laughs at himself for being so dumb, and he thinks of that video of that Mexican girl saying why not both.

 

Well, shit he has definitely been hanging out with Ray too much. He's making meme jokes to himself.

 

He finishes the signup process and he makes sure that on his profile it's clear he doesn't want someone who expects sex. The sight suggests he browse around and try and connect to “Your future sugar daddy!” He goes to bed instead, he needs to sleep on what he's just done.

  
When he wakes up he doesn't give the whole thing much thought, well he does, but then he gets to his first class of the day and the professor starts talking about presentations and sugar daddies leave Michael's mind. He goes through the next few days like that, trying to think about SeekingArrangement but he has to focus on his classes and the changed syllabus of his World History class.

 

It's not until he's just emailed a professor an essay and he's checking his email that he really gives it more thought. He has an email from SeekingArrangement, “ _You have four messages on SeekingArrangement you shouldn't keep your sugar daddies waiting!_“

 

He clicked on the link to open up his profile. He automatically didn't like the first woman that messaged, she listed sex as her number one priority, and Michael knew she clearly didn't read his profile just looked at his picture. The other three were alright. He has gotten and even response of two women and two men. Burnie Burns, one of the men, looked to be the most promising, he was quite friendly in his message to Michael, and he had a nice face. He bypassed the other man, didn't even click on his profile, Michael didn't like the way the man talked to him in his message. The other woman was nice as well, she had an odd first name, Griffon. Michael knew he would mlike her. She was attractive, well mannered, and she only wanted companionship. Michael sent a message back to her, and he started browsing.

 

He didn’t find anyone he liked a whole lot. There were some that sort of piqued his interest, there was this guy named Miles, he wanted companionship for him and his friend. Michael was kind of suspicious, but he told himself to remember that name.

 

He and Griffon chatted a lot over the next few days. She was a little farther away than Michael had hoped, but she was nice, and gorgeous, and she fucking worked with chainsaws. That’s fucking cool. They planned their first date and as Michael was about to exit out of the window after saying goodbye to Griffon he got as message. Michael glanced at the time. It showed him that it was well after his bedtime, but he clicked on it anyway.

 

**Message To ‘Michael Jones’**  
 **Message From ‘Geoff Ramsey’** : _Hey, my friend Griffon is talking to you and she said she thought I’d really like you. It took me a little bit, but I’ve found your profile (clearly), and from what i’ve seen so far I quite like you. Message me back when you can. -Geoff_

 

Michael thought about it, Geoff seemed polite, his profile said he was an executive at a company and he wanted someone to be with. Not like relationship, just someone to be there, he said his apartment gets lonely, but he doesn’t have time to court someone to date them. Michael liked him, he was quite attractive as well, which was a great plus.

 

**Message To ‘Geoff Ramsey’**  
 **From ‘Michael Jones’** : _Hello, Geoff. I like what I’ve seen so far as well, and you know Griffon personally? How cool, I have an early morning class tomorrow, but after 10:30 I’ll be free_ _to talk until noon. Talk to you then?_

 

The reply was almost instantaneous and it made Michael smile. Had Geoff waited for his reply? That was so sweet of him.

 

**Message To ‘Michael Jones’**  
 **Message From ‘Geoff Ramsey’** : _I’d love to talk then. Sleep well, and pay attention in class._

 

Michael didn’t bother replying, there wasn’t really a point. He could tell that if he did he and Geoff would end up talking all night. Michael can already sense that he likes Geoff. He’s always had a good sense of people. Michael closes his laptop with a smile on his face.

 

He wakes up to his alarm, and wakes Ray up like usual. Then he showers while Ray cooks breakfast from their meager food supply. They switch and while Ray showers Michael eats breakfast. They both get dressed and are ready to leave in about forty five minutes. Ray didn’t have class until a while after Michael did, but he went to the campus anyway. He told Michael that he was trying to talk up some hotties, but Michael knew he was lying. Ray has been dating, well, as far as Michael knows, this guy, and he meets him on campus before classes. Michael doesn’t know why Ray lies, but whatever. It’s not of his business.

 

On their walk to campus Michael gets another email from SeekingArrangement, “ _Download the SeekingArrangement App to talk to your sugar daddies easier!”_ Michael makes a mental note to do so, and he splits off with Ray, Ray going to meet his boyfriend, Michael going to class.

 

He ends up downloading the app when he’s waiting for Ray to get out of class. He told Geoff he’d be available to talk when he and Ray go home and fore they go to work, but now he can squeeze in a few extra hours. Michael uses the free wifi of the cafe on campus to download and use the app. When he logs in he sees he has a message from Geoff. He also notices how the messaging system is different.

 

**Geoff Ramsey** : _Good morning, Michael. You probably won’t see this message until you are out of class. So, how did your class go? What are you doing at noon if you don’t mind me_ _asking?_

 

Michael loves how polite Geoff is. It’s nice to feel that politeness from someone like Geoff.

 

**Michael Jones** : _Hi Geoff, class was alright, the prof started talking about presentations, yuck, but other than that it was alright, I have work at noon, that’s where I’ll be going._

 

The reply isn’t as instantaneous as last night’s but Michael knows Geoff is probably at work, or doing something important. But when he does reply, Michael definitely doesn’t stop in the middle of the level of Candy Crush he was just playing. Candy Crush is one of the only games Michael can play without getting angry at how stupid the game is.

 

**Geoff Ramsey** : _If I were talking care of you, you’d never have to work, just so you know. And, do you not like presenting in front of people?_

 

Michael blushes as the very _not_ subtle flirting.

 

**Michael Jones** : _No, not in the slightest, I get a little scared_

 

**Geoff Ramsey** : _Adorable, now, Michael, we both signed up here for the same thing right?_

 

**Michael Jones:** _Yes, I guess_

 

**Geoff Ramsey** : _Don’t sound so frightened, I was just going to suggest we talk about it, because I know we have a little bit of a different standpoint on some things, for example I have sex listed under possibility and you have it as no._

 

**Michael Jones** : _That’s not going to change_

 

**Geoff Ramsey** : _Which is perfectly alright, because as I say in my profile, I just want someone to keep me company, and there is one other thing, I would want you to do, if you agreed to this._

  
**Michael Jones** : What?

 

**Geoff Ramsey** : _I have a family reunion coming up, and my family always asks about my boyfriend, that I may or may not have told them I have. Would you be willing to pretend to be my boyfriend._

 

Michael thinks about it. Would it be so bad, pretending to be a nice looking man’s boyfriend. He’d get something out of it, Geoff would get something out of it.

 

**Michael Jones** : _I have a question._

 

**Geoff Ramsey** : _Ask away_

 

**Michael Jones** : _What would I get out of this? I’m very new to this, as you probably know, so I don’t know what the normal is._

 

**Geoff Ramsey** : _Well, why don’t we go on a first date, I pay for dinner, and everything, I’ll even buy you a suit to wear to dinner, and we can discuss it. How does that sound?_

 

That sounded great to Michael. He and Geoff decided on a date, and then Ray sat down next to him. Michael looked up from his phone and Ray was next to him, but there was someone else.

 

“Michael, this is Ryan.” Ray says.

 

“Uh, hello.” Michael says, they shake hands and Ray smiles. Michael is confused. Is this Ray’s secret boyfriend?

 

“Ryan is my boyfriend,” Ray says. Ryan, Ray, and Michael go into the coffee shop and get coffee. Ray clearly wants Michael to like Ryan.

 

He does, Ryan is a cool guy. He clearly cares for Ray, and he is nice. Ray is very pleased to see that Michael and Ryan get along quite well. After a long chat, Michael has to get going. Normally Ray would be going with Michael to work, but as it turns out Ray called in sick today.

 

Michael ends up cancelling his date with Griffon after talking to Geoff some more. He likes Geoff more, and he decides he wants to talk to one person at a time, to see if it works out. He’ll definitely start talking to Griffon again if Geoff doesn’t work out. She was pretty, and Michael quite liked her, but he likes Geoff a little more. 

 

Michael was nervous. Geoff had told him that a limo was going to pick him up at his apartment, and Michael had convinced Geoff that the suit was not necessary, he had one of his own. Geoff had begrudgingly agreed, but for some reason Michael didn’t believe that’d be the end of it. The limo would be here at six, Geoff had said. It was five forty five and Michael was freaking out. He put on his suit and tie, but then he took the tie off, it looked terrible. He was pacing and he was glad for once that Ray had stayed with Ryan.

 

**Geoff Ramsey** : _The limo is there, driver just texted me_

 

Michael didn’t bother replying. He just walked out of his apartment and down the stairs. He walked out the door of his apartment building and there sat a limo, it was parked right in front of his rundown apartment building. Holy shit. There was a man standing beside it, when Michael got to the edge of the sidewalk the man opened the door of the limo.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Jones.” the man said. Michael nodded at him and climbed into the limo. It was really nice and Michael couldn’t take in the interior, he was too nervous, he fiddled with his phone and played a couple levels of Candy Crush to calm himself. The limo stops and the door opens. Michael climbs out and he turns to the guy who opened the door.

 

“This is not a restaurant.” Michael says bluntly.

 

“Mr. Ramsey told us to stop here, we’re only following directions. He also said you were to go in. Tell them Geoff Ramsey sent you.” the guy says. Michael frowns. It’s not a restaurant, it’s a tuxedo shop. Michael has often had to drag Ray away from the shop window.

 

“Alright, um, thanks?” Michael says, the guy doesn’t reply so he walks in. When he does, he’s mesmerized. It’s a fancy shop. There are two chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. There are racks of suit jackets, pants, and dress shirts hanging. There’s a whole section for ties and bow ties. There is a man getting measured to the left, he looks quite snazzy, already wearing a suit. The tailor is a older man, balding. Michael isn’t sure what to do.

 

A redhead comes up to him, she gives him a big smile, “Hello, I’m Lindsay, how may I help you?”

 

“Um, G-Geoff Ramsey sent me.” Michael says it as a question and her smile gets even wider. She nods and turns around and looks at the tailor measuring the other man.

 

“Where is Mr. Sorola?” she asks. The tailor points to the back of the store. Lindsay tells Michael to follow her and she walks to where the man pointed, she opens a door and she leads Michael into a nice room. There is a leather couch, a mini fridge, and another chandelier.

 

“Mr. Sorola will be with you soon.” then she’s gone. Michael sits on the couch and contemplates getting out his phone.

 

A little while later the door opens again and a man, presumably Mr. Sorola, and Lindsay come in. Mr. Sorola looks Michael up and down.

 

“Stand,” he says, and Michael does so, “turn,” Michael turns in a circle, “Lindsay, go get that Armani suit that just came in, I think it’ll fit him nicely.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” and just like that Lindsay’s gone. Mr. Sorola sticks out his hand to Michael.

 

“Hello, I’m Gus Sorola, and you must be Michael?” Michael shakes the man's hand.

 

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Sorola,” Michael says, “I, uh, guess.”

 

“Oh, no, call me Gus. Did Geoff tell he was going to let you wear your own suit?” Gus asks, Michael nods, “Geoff really needs to stop lying to people. But I’m glad he sent you to me, this suit, is wow. Oh, sorry, I shouldn’t say that, this is probably all you can afford.” Lindsay walks in before Michael can reply. He’s still offended though, that was uncalled for.

 

“I brought several ties, also, Gus,” Lindsay hands Gus a couple of hangers, on them, a suit. She holds up three ties, two long ties in one hand, in the other a bow tie. Michael is immediately drawn to the bow tie.

 

“The bow tie then, Michael?” Gus asks, Michael nods again, “Put this on, there is a changing room right there. Also, take off your shoes so Lindsay can get you some new ones.”

 

An hour later, pants trimmed, shoes polished, Michael is back in the limo. He feels less nervous with this suit, it gives him confidence. He takes a couple deep breaths and the limo is stopping again.

 

“This really is a restaurant, Mr. Jones.” the door guy says, Michael still doesn’t know his name. Michael nods and he walks into the resturaunt. At the front desk is another redhead. What’s with these redheads?

 

“Hello, do you have a reservation?” she asks. Michael automatically doesn’t like her. He can tell, she’s a bitch.

 

“Uh, I think my date’s already here?” he kinda shrugs. He looks down at his freshly polished, new shoes.

 

“He’s with me Meg.” a manly voice. Michael looks up, and there stands Geoff, just as impressive as in his pictures. The woman at the desk, Meg, nods and gives Michael the fakest bitch smile he’s ever seen.

 

“Hello Michael,” Geoff smiles, Michael walks over to him, and Geoff leads him to a table.

 

“Hi,” Michael says meekly. He pulls his hands out of his pockets and sits down. The feel of new fabric against his thighs reminds him about the shit Geoff pulled, “you said I could wear my own suit!” Michael kind of whines.

 

“You are wearing your own suit, your very own, brand new, looks like Armani, suit.” Geoff says, and Michael is kind of floored. He is letting Michael wear his own suit, he didn’t technically lie.

 

“That, you,” Michael stops and he kind of giggles, “fine, you win, but don’t pull that anymore.” Geoff smiles.

 

“Not going to happen.”

 

Geoff and Michael fall into conversation easily. When the waiter comes to take their order Geoff orders for both of them, and he impresses Michael by ordering in fluent French. When the food comes Michael is happy to see that Geoff ordered him pasta, he’s glad he’s not eating snails like Geoff. _Ew_.

 

They discuss the nature of their relationship and they work out a deal. Michael accompanies Geoff to anywhere he needs a date, has dinner with him, and spends time with him for a month and Geoff will pay a month of Michael’s tuition. Geoff tells Michael that he will be buying Michael gifts, on top of the tuition, which Michael protests, but the watch that Geoff gives him kind of shuts him up. The waiter comes back and Geoff orders something else.

 

“What’d you order?” Michael asks, Geoff smiles.

 

“You’ll see.” They talk for a little while longer and the waiter comes back with a plate of cheesecake. Michael laughs.

 

“What’s so funny?” Geoff asks, Michael shakes his head.

 

“Cheesecake courage,” Michael says, and he laughs a little harder. The slice of cheesecake is a little different from the one he imagined. It has strawberry sauce instead of caramel, but there is still chocolate. There is also two chocolate covered strawberries.

 

“I don’t understand.” Geoff says, Michael finally stops laughing and he smiles at Geoff. He picks up his for, puts a bite of cheesecake on it, and offers it to Geoff.

 

“You don’t need to,” Michael says, Geoff takes the bite of cheesecake off the fork and shrugs.

 

“Alright then.”

 

From that point on Michael and Geoff grow closer and closer. They spend the first month laughing, a whole lot. Michael often stays the night at Geoff’s and Michael dodges a lot of Ray’s questions. Just as Michael had requested, nothing even remotely sexual happens. The end of the month comes and they go through the first date they had. A limo picks him up and the same guy opens the door for Michael, but now he knows the guy’s name, his name is Jon, Michael quite likes Jon. They stop at the tux shop, and Gus gets him a new suit. Then he goes to the restaurant and Geoff suggests they continue another month. Michael agrees, and this time Geoff feeds him a bite of cheesecake.

 

The second month is a little more serious, they begin to get to know the deeper parts of each other, Michael tells Geoff about the falling out he had with his family, and Geoff tells Michael about his divorce. They go to Geoff’s family reunion, and they kiss. Then the second month ends, they go through the same routine and decide to continue yet another month. Michael finally tells Ray where he’s getting all these presents and Geoff graciously buys Ray a suit, but Michael knows he’s buying Ray’s approval is what he’s doing.

 

The third month Geoff buys Michael and Ray a better flat in a nicer building. Ray tries to protest, but Michael convinces him it’s no use. Michael tries to ignore the fact that this building is several miles closer to Geoff and he tries to tell himself that it’s just because this is a nicer part of the city. He also tries to tell himself that when he’s getting off in his brand new shower he’s not imagining the man who bought it for him, his sugar daddy, there in the shower with him.

 

Michael continues to spend the night at Geoff’s house and at this point Geoff has paid for a semester. Michael and Geoff start to have these moments. These sexually tensed moments. They were playing COD, Michael had introduced Geoff to the glory of video games, and Geoff beat Michael, severely. Michael had tackled Geoff and they wrestled for a little bit, and then they just sat there, Michael crouched over Geoff, Geoff laying on the floor. They were laughing, but then they stopped laughing, Michael realized the position he was in, and he got off of Geoff, and sat back on the couch. There were multiple moments like that, and Michael tried to tell himself that he isn’t imagining those moments, just a little dirtier, with a little less clothes, while he strokes himself to orgasm. He's telling himself quite a bit off bullshit.

 

Ryan moves in with Ray, and Michael tries to ignore their very loud, very obnoxious sex noises. He starts staying with Geoff more often. At the dinner at the end of the third month Geoff suggests Michael move in with him. Michael couldn’t stop himself from saying yes. It was a dream, living with Geoff, he woke up every morning to a breakfast cooked by Geoff, it was so much better than Ray or Ryan’s cooking, and he fell asleep every night hugged by satin sheets. Sometimes he fell asleep hugged by Geoff, on the couch, some shitty indie film Geoff loved playing in the background. They kiss some. They say it doesn’t mean anything, practice for the stupid parties they have to go to for Geoff's work.

 

The dinner for the fifth month wasn’t like the others. There was something different, Michael could feel it. He didn’t know what it was until dessert came.

 

“Michael, I really like what we have going here, I don’t think these dinners are going to be necessary, for me at least, anymore. I know at the end of each month that I want you with me for another month, another two months, even six, or the whole goddamn year.” Geoff says. Michael looks down and smiles at the cheesecake.

 

“I don’t think they’re necessary either. I’d like to make this a permanent thing.”

 

They went home together, happy, giddy. They kissed, and it _did_ mean something this time. They were in a relationship, with titles like boyfriend, even though Geoff hated to label things. Michael was a little grabby on the way home. They sat together in the back of the car, Jon driving, Michael had one of his legs slung over Geoff’s, he kept pulling Geoff closer with his tie. Kissing him on the lips teasingly. Michael’s hands wandered all over Geoff’s upper body. Geoff had a hand on Michael’s thigh. Michael kept smiling and he has these dimples that Geoff just wants to, well, lick. He doesn’t know why, but he’d like to lick a lot of Michael. Michael kisses Geoff again and this time as he pulls away he lightly pulls Geoff’s lower lip.

 

Jon clears his throat and pulls the car to a stop in front of Geoff’s building. Michael is still amazed by the beauty of Geoff’s apartment every time he arrives here. But this time all Michael can focus on is Geoff. They climb out of the car and Geoff links their hands.

 

“Geoff,” Michael breathes. Geoff turns back to look at Michael and the look on Michael’s face is breathtaking. When they get up to Geoff’s floor (as in the floor that is Geoff’s apartment, yeah the whole floor) Geoff takes off his suit jacket and tosses it towards the banister of the stairs, in a hope to hang it there. It doesn’t work, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the look in Michael’s eyes as he beings to walk up the stairs, their hands still intertwined. Michael gets to the top of the stairs and he turns to Geoff’s room. When they get in the room, Michael kisses Geoff again. Geoff turns and pushes Michael against a wall.

 

“You want this right?” Geoff asks, then he attaches his lips to Michael’s neck.

 

“You really have to ask?” Michael replies, sounding a little snappy. he starts undoing Geoff’s tie. Geoff starts unbuttoning Michael’s slacks. Michael pulls Geoff’s tie off just as his pants fall. Geoff slowly palms Michael’s growing erection. Michael bucks his hips forward and moans softly.

 

“Don’t be snappy with me, I just care about you.” Geoff pulls his hand away from Michael and undoes his own pants. He kicks his pants away and toes off his shoes. He instructs Michael to do the same. He loves how quickly the boy listens to him. He steps back from Michael to take off his socks and shirt and when he looks over it feels almost wrong to be seeing what he is. Michael still has his tie in his hand, his button down unbuttoned only three buttons, he still has his socks and underwear on. He looks almost innocent, with a sexy quality about him. Michael closes his eyes and palms himself through his underwear. He bites his lip and squeezes his fist around Geoff’s tie. _Holy shit_.

 

Geoff wants to do things to Michael with that tie, tie him up, blindfold him, gag him. That’ll have to wait until they are both thinking a little more clearly and can discuss safe words, and yada yada. For now, though, Geoff grabs Michael’s hand that is on his erection and pulls him to the king sized bed. Michael pulls his underwear down slowly, teasing Geoff.

 

Geoff tries his hardest not to watch, he needs to get the lube, and a condom, but Michael is still holding onto that _goddamned_ tie, and he’s giving Geoff these looks. Michael climbs on the bed, and Geoff follows suit. Michael pushes Geoff over and he pulls off Geoff’s underwear. Michael is bold and Geoff fucking loves it. Michael strokes Geoff a couple times. Then he motions for the lube and condom, Geoff hands both over quickly. Michael opens the condom package and slides it onto Geoff’s cock. Geoff realizes that Michael had dropped the tie onto the bed when he climbed on.

 

Geoff decides he loves the feeling of Michael’s hands on him like this. Michael opens the lube and all Geoff can do is watch as he lubes up his fingers and starts prepping himself. Geoff had kind of imagined himself doing this, but watching Michael do it, watching Michael fuck himself with his fingers is one of the hottest things ever.

 

“Mh, Geoff, I thought I wanted to ride you, but, I think now I just want you to fuck me,” Michael says, his fingers still going to work.

 

“A-alright.” Geoff stutters, Michael flops down on the bed and hands the lube back to Geoff. He puts some on his cock, and then he kisses Michael a couple more times.

 

“Goddammit, Geoff, I love kissing you, but _please_ , just fuck me.” Michael whines. Geoff can’t help but to chuckle, he does what Michael wants though. It’s slow at first, Geoff kind of wants Michael to whine some more. He slides in and out of Michael, loving the face Michael keeps making, and the soft, breathy little moans coming out of his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Michael,” Geoff groans, he’s still going slow, and Michael keeps moaning his name softly.

 

“Geoff, please,” it seems that is all Michael can say, ‘Geoff’, please is new though. Geoff has only heard that word come out of Michael’s mouth a few times. Michael whines, “Please, please, please, God, Daddy.” Geoff finally picks up pace, fucking _melting_ at Michael calling him Daddy, and Michael brings his fist up to his mouth, Geoff realizes he somehow picked the _fucking tie_ back up. Michael puts the thing in his mouth and bites down on it. Geoff wants to be mad, that tie was fucking expensive, but the muffled scream Michael makes as Geoff slams into him makes that short lived anger disappear completely.

  
Michael does end up riding Geoff, just not in the normal way, Geoff is still sitting up right, and in this position as Michael fucks himself on Geoff’s cock, his own is rubbing against Geoff. Michael has his arms wrapped around Geoff’s shoulders, Geoff has his wrapped around Michael’s lower torso, his hands resting on Michael’s lower back. He has his lips attached to Michael’s neck, his collar bones, his nipples, anything Geoff’s lips can reach. Michael comes like this, spurting come onto Geoff’s and his own chest, ruining his button down, not long after Geoff comes and they both stay like that for a moment. Breathing slowing down, hearts pumping, the adrenaline still running high.

 

“Fuck,” Michael breaths as he climbs off of Geoff. All Geoff can do is nod. Geoff gets out of bed, legs a little shaky, and throws the condom away. He goes into his bathroom, gets a rag, wets it, and goes back out to Michael.

 

He’s taken off his button down and thrown it to the floor. All he’s wearing now is his socks, and in his hand is that goddamned tie. Michael has laid down on the bed, his eyes closed, and for a second Geoff thinks he’s sleeping, but his breathing still isn’t regular.

 

“Baby?” Geoff asks softly, Michael groans, “I’m gonna clean you up.”

 

He does so, and he cleans off his own chest, then he lays next to Michael. He brings the blankets up to both of them, and he spoons Michael.

 

“Goodnight, babe.” Geoff says softly.

 

“G’night, Daddy.”


End file.
